Dark Side of the Moon
by LM Simpson
Summary: ZobxTerrence TWOSHOT An experiment gone horribly wrong.
1. Dark Side of the Moon

**Title: **Dark Side of the Moon

**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)

**Pairing(s): **ZobxTerrence, implied one-sided TeddyxZick

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Infidelity, slash, implicit sex, some language, anti-gay slurs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Monster Allergy or K-Y Jelly, just this fic. Happy?

**Other tidbits: **Along with the new posting format…

This fic is pretty old; I got started on it one day and never finished it until now. Because this fic is not only my first two-shot but also contains the first sexual content I've ever written (you know it's going to be bad when a virgin is writing sex scenes even after researching a little), don't expect anything amazing. In fact, I'm welcome for constructive criticism…

Enjoy!

1111

Zick answered the phone at the third ring. "Hello? Oh, hi… Uh, yeah, hold on a sec… Dad! Mister Thaur wants to talk to you!"

Zob entered the kitchen, snatching the phone from his son's hands. "Thanks!" he said, "Now can you let me speak to him in private, please?"

"Uh—"

"Please, Zick? This is pretty… 'important…' and I can't have anyone else in here with me…"

Zick left without speaking a word. In his mind, however, thoughts were making themselves heard. After all, for the last eight days, Mister Thaur had been calling around the same time; his father would become excited every time and would chat in private for a good length of time.

Something strange was going on…

…And he wasn't the only one thinking this, he found out when he talked to Teddy the next day.

"Say, Zick… You know how our dads have been spending a _lot _of time together?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how they're _very _secretive about what they've been doing together?"

"Noticed that too, plus that my dad seems to get really, _really _excited whenever your dad calls our house. I don't even get that happy when Elena calls me!"

"I almost forgot that… Does he want to be left alone because it's pretty 'important?'" he said, his hands in front of his shoulders and middle and pointer fingers moving up and down at "important."

"Yep."

"Okay, then, something strange is definitely going on, and I don't like it all."

"Me too, Teddy, me too…"

Teddy crossed his arms, thinking. Then, he snapped his fingers, asking Zick "Why don't we find out just what our dads have been doing then?"

"You mean like playing detective?"

"Why not? We're going to have to do some snooping to find out anything anyway…"

Zick placed his hand in front of Teddy. "I'll take that as a yes…" Teddy said, shaking hands with him.

"When do we start?"

"Next time they go out together. See you 'til then, Zick…"

1111

The phone rang at exactly four o' clock the next day. Zick let his father get it, expecting Mister Thaur to be on the other line.

As it turned out, the call was for _him. _

"I'm going to have to make this pretty quick," Teddy whispered, "But I, uh, got a head start on the detective work. My mom had me go get something in the glove compartment yesterday, and guess what I found?"

"I dunno… What?"

"Hotel receipts- a couple of them. They're pretty recent too- less than a week old. The problem is I don't think my parents are checking into hotels in the middle of the day. Besides, my mom almost never even leaves the house most days!"

"Well, that's not good…"

"Yeah… I also eavesdropped on one of our dad's little conversations, too. They're apparently going to meet each other at that cheap hotel just outside of town at five-thirty today. I'm thinking of sneaking into the back of my dad's car in a few minutes; do you think you can do that too?"

"Well… I got nothing to do, so… I guess I'll try…"

"Great! See you there, Zick!"

Teddy then called out for his father to get the phone, allowing Zick to do the same before preparing for what would turn out to be the worst moment of his life.

1111

Teddy waited for him in the parking lot, impatient and stamping his foot. Zick climbed and then rolled over the front seats, unlocked the driver's side with the steering wheel jamming itself into his side and elbow, opened the door, positioned himself so that he was sitting up with his feet in front and slid to the asphalt.

"What took you so long?" Teddy said.

"Traffic, I guess," Zick replied. He rubbed his side, then his elbow.

"Well, they've already got a room. It's going to be very hard to get in without them noticing…"

"Where would we hide if we did get in—the bathroom?"

"No, dummy—the closet!"

"Hotel rooms have closets?"

_You have got to be freaking kidding me… _"Every single one I've been to has had them…" Teddy said before realizing something about the door, "…And card keys? Hey, Zick—it looks like this one uses ordinary keys, which means—"

"Which means if we somehow distract them and the door's unlocked, we can get in and hide!"

"Exactly! But how? They usually have security cameras all over the freaking place…"

The two boys thought it over for a few moments before Teddy said: "I got nothing. You?"

"Ding-dong dash," he mumbled. "Like _that's _ever going to work…"

"Yeah, they might go straight back in every time unless we do it so many times that they go up in front to compla—Hey… Maybe that can actually work! You're a genius, Zick!"

"I am?"

"Of course—and since you were the one to think it up, you get the honors of knocking on the door!"

"Hey! Then what are you going to do, Teddy?"

"Don't worry—I'll be right behind you, making sure we don't get caught!"

"Then you better do your job!" Zick said as he walked across the parking lot to the one-story brick building. "What room are they in?"

"Room 105," he replied.

He found the room okay. He turned around just in case Teddy was about to do something outside of keeping watch, took a deep breath, and…

…His fist never hit the door. Something stopped him from doing it. Zick was getting visions, only they were longer and more graphic than usual. In them were his father and Mister Thaur in the room, sitting on a sheetless bed and only wearing boxers. Both sets of clothes were on the other bed kind of just thrown there. They were also having a conversation…

"I think someone's on to us."

"What makes you think that, Terrence?"

"Remember how I put the hotel receipts in my glove compartment? I think someone moves them. And I could've sworn someone else was listening on to our conversation while we were on the phone yesterday."

"Relax—you're being paranoid. I'm pretty sure no one else knows a thing about this but us. We're going to need to do this less often, though."

'_This thing?' What the heck are they talking about?_ Zick thought.

"I agree… You free on Fridays?"

"Usually."

"Alrighty then… Um, are you ready?"

_Ready for what?_

"Yeah. Am I going to have to use hand lotion again?"

"I found a tube of K-Y under the bathroom sink yesterday; it should be in the left pocket."

Zick slid off the bed and grabbed Terrence's jeans. He put his hand in the left pocket, and fished out only a beaten up wallet and a plain white handkerchief. After setting the items on the night table, he found the K-Y in the other, completely undressed, and opened the container.

Zick was like a melting pot of emotions as he "saw" this. For one thing, he was uncomfortable to see his father and his friend naked together. He was also scared to see what was about to happen; this in itself stemmed from wondering just why his father was covering his penis with K-Y jelly…

He didn't have to wait to find out. Zob bounced back onto the bare bed, where Terrence was lying completely naked as well. After a quick necking, it was like Zob was directing every move the other tamer made: when to spread his legs to suck him, when to get in position so he could thrust and enter him whilst Terrence would tense to build up pleasure… The most disturbing for Zick was that both were _enjoying _every second of it, even as they laid down on the bed breathing heavily and in pleasure and satisfaction when they were done.

Zick would have continued the nightmarish versions if it wasn't for Teddy knocking on his head. "Zick! You've looked like you were brain-dead for like literally ten minutes! What the heck were you do-… Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Zick tried to put himself together as he stuttered: "I-I s-s-saw them, Teddy."

"You… saw them?"

Zick nodded solemnly.

"Well, what were they doing, then?"

Zick shifted his eyes, tilted his head. "Can… We go into the car?"

Teddy didn't take the findings well. "You're lying. You're fucking lying…"

"I'm not, Teddy."

"Yes you are! If my dad was fucking with guys, I don't think I would be here yelling at you right now, Zick!" His eyes were brimming with tears.

"Teddy—"

"Don't you understand, retard?!" he screamed. "If they're gay, there's a chance _we _could be gay too! Do you get that?"

"Say what?"

Teddy bowed his head, opened the door, and said, "I'm going to find a bus…" before leaving Zick to muse.

1111

Three days passed and what Teddy had said to him still repeated in his head. Was it possible? Could his dad really be gay? Just because he did it didn't mean he was… But still, if he was indeed so… was he, the man's own son, gay too? He tried to think about all the girls that came to mind. Elena? Just a really good friend. Mattie and Patty? He shuddered- who would like _them? _Lay? Hmm…

"Zick!" his mother called from downstairs. "Time for dinner!"

Zick didn't eat at the dinner table. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, it was just that he couldn't—at least, he couldn't with his parents together. For all he knew, his mother did not know a thing about her husband's liaisons, and that that meant his father was getting away with it. It was slowly making him break apart…

"What's wrong, son?" Zob said.

"Nothing," he replied. "I'm just not hungry right now…"

"Zick, you've barely been eating anything lately," Greta said. "You're not even like this when you're running late for school."

"Mom—I'm. Not. Hungry."

Zob tried to talk to him. "Zick—"

Huffing, Zick pushed back his plate, rose from his chair, and left the table.

"Zick? ZICK?"

"Leave me alone!" he yelled as he stormed up the stairs, slammed the door and threw himself onto his bead. Staring at the ceiling, he silently waited for the enemy to arrive at the battle zone.

He soon heard a knock; his hunch was correct. "Zick?"

"Leave me alone," he repeated.

"Come on, son… Can I please come in and talk to you?"

He growled. Past his limit, Zick screeched, "I said to leave me alone, you damn fag!"

It was only after saying that phrase that he realized what he had just done; he had just made a bad situation a lot worse…

The two were silent before Zob said, "_What _did you just call me?" Although there was anger present in his voice, Zick was amazed to find it to be fuller of surprise; he decided to take that to his advantage.

"… Um, nothing, Dad."

That scorned his old man. "Oh no, it was definitely _not_ 'nothing' I just heard…"

_Dammit! _Zick thought. Now he had to tell the truth. He took a deep breath before answering. "A damn fag…"

"… And just why did you just me call a damn fag, Zick?"

"…"

"Zick?"

"…"

"Zick? Answer me _now!_"

He swallowed hard. "I… I-I… I know."

"…What?"

"I know, Dad. I know what's going on between you and Mister Thaur. The phone calls got me a little suspicious, and…"

The door opened, and an about-to-cry Zick found himself in his father's arms. Zob set his chin on his son's head."

"So you know."

He nodded.

He sighed. "Zick…" He sighed again. "God, how am I supposed to say this? Zick… do you think I'm doing this because I don't really like your mother?"

"Um…"

"Zick. I love your mother more than ever. The thing with Terrence and me is that… well, you do crazy things when you're young, and one day we decided we wanted to know what gay sex was like. It was a little painful, but for some reason or another we tried it again and again… until it was something we would do to kill time sometimes. We never, however, tried to it _that _often, especially once your mom was pregnant with you. We actually managed to _not _do it for a long time, but a couple of weeks ago we got bored at his house and, well… you know the rest… Can you forgive me, Zick?"

He sniffed, and gripped on his dad's arms. "I… guess…"

Zob hugged him tighter. "I _really_ hope you don't hate me now…"

"I don't."

"Good… I'm going to ask Terrence if we can just be friends again. Promise me that if I do that you won't tell your mom?"

"Mmm…" That didn't sit well with him. He'd rather have his father or him tell her the whole truth, but he didn't want to disappoint his father, _especially _after what he had just promised…

"I won't."

1111

Zick had a nagging feeling in his stomach ever since the night before. Standing in front of the door to the greenhouse, he kept weighing his options; would he be a good little boy and hold his tongue, or tell his mother everything about just what her husband had been doing behind her back? He knew the cost of option B, but still…

_Here goes nothing… _Zick took a deep breath, and cracked the door open. "Uh, Mom? Can I tell you something?"


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

2222

"My parents' custody trial ended yesterday," Zick said, leaning forward against the ledge on Teddy's porch. "Joint. I get to live at Dad's apartment on weekends and holidays."

"Lucky," said Teddy. "My mom got full custody. Dad's trying to petition to get visitation rights, though. How's Potato handling the news?"

"Not too well. She's crushed—she really liked my dad and thought my parents made a great couple. Of course, they really did try to stay together and make up, but…" he sighed.

"Yeah, same here… My mom just couldn't forgive my dad after finding out just how long and just who he was doing it with."

Their conversation died out until Zick finally said, "Well… At least we can still see each other, right?"

"Yeah, we still have each other…" Teddy scooted a little closer to him. "Y'know Zick, this could be the start of a new chapter in our friendship…"

"Yeah, you're right, Teddy!" Suddenly, Zick felt a hand just below his lower back. "Um… Teddy?"

"Yeah, Zick?"

"Are you… groping me?"

Teddy turned his head. "Oops!" he said as he moved a little away from Zick. "I'm so sorry; I didn't notice that, honest!"

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Okay…"

Teddy leaned against the ledge again and turned his head away from the other boy. Smiling sadly, he looked down and snapped his fingers.

THE END


End file.
